Once in a While
by brachan90
Summary: A different sort of Bra/Goten fic. How will they cope with seeing each other again for the first time after 5 years of being apart? *COMPLETE!!!*
1. Part 1

**__**

Once in a While

This is another one of my…darker fics. There are adult themes in this story, so be mature. I don't own the DB/Z/GT characters (well, DUH!) or the songs "Once in a While" and "Sparkling Diamonds". The name "Satine" and movie "Moulin Rouge" belong to Baz Lurhmann.

By the way, ~*~* means a flashback, and * * * is just a change of scene or perspective. Some things may be difficult to understand until you read the flashback parts.

(I've extended the first chapter!)

__

Part One

__

Once in a while, she don't wanna call you

Speaking on the telephone

And once in your life, she don't wanna know you

You look around, the one you've found, she is gone

A young man with black hair was the last person to board the 9am flight to Singapore. He apologised to the fight attended, and found his seat in business class. His business partner shook his head.

"Late again, Son," the other man sighed.

"Sorry, Brett. I had to get something to eat." The young man sat down. "I can't believe I'm finally going home. One night in Singapore, and then it's back home to Japan. It's been so long."

"How long? We've been working together for three years, but you were posted here before that, weren't you?"

"Five years. I've been in India for five years. And let me tell you, I'll be glad to leave!" Both men laughed. "I wonder if they've changed at all. My friends, I mean."

"Do you have a girl waiting for you in Japan?"

The young man's usually cheer-filled eyes suddenly became full of sadness. His perpetual smile faded, and he looked at the floor. "No…"

The other man knew he had said something wrong. "Look, Goten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Forget it." Goten turned to Brett, his business partner and friend for three years. He forced a smile, but he could not hide the heartbreak in his eyes. "Forget it."

~*~*~*~*~

Five years earlier

"Oh, my baby!" ChiChi sobbed, holding onto Goten and not letting him go. "You will stay in touch, won't you?"

"Of course, Mum. I'll ring all the time," Goten smiled at his mother, looking so much like his father that it made ChiChi cry even more. It had only been a couple of years since Goku had left, and never returned, so ChiChi wasn't ready to lose one of her beloved sons too.

"Okay, sweetheart. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much." ChiChi wiped her eyes, and let Goten go to say goodbye to everyone else.

Tears were twinkling in the corner of Trunks' eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide them. "I'm really gonna miss you pal. Don't ever forget me."

"How could I ever forget a purple-haired pansy like you?" Goten willingly accepted the punch Trunks directed at his arm. "Just remember it's only for a couple of years. I don't know exactly. Besides, I've got your email AND mobile number. It's gonna be hard for me to avoid you!"

Marron did not try to hide her tears. She held Goten tightly, and sobbed onto his shoulder. "I can't believe this! Our trio…it's broken!"

"No, Marron. Not broken. I may not be around all the time, but you will always have my friendship…here." Goten pointed to Marron's heart. It made her cry even more.

Goten was finally able to detach Marron (leaving her with Trunks) so he could say good bye to his beloved niece. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around, Brat."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Jerk." Pan forced a smile, and gave her uncle a hug. "Look after yourself, Oji-san."

"You too, Pan-chan." Goten moved on from Pan, saying his farewells to Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Krillin, Juuhachigou and everyone else who had come to watch him leave. Even Vegeta managed to mumble something that sounded like a good bye.

But one person was missing.

Goten excused himself from the group, and wandered over to the viewing area, where people could watch the planes take off and land. But on this particular day, only one person stood in the area. Goten headed straight towards the young girl with blue-green hair.

"I-I have to go now, B-chan," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Well, go." She would not look at him.

"Bra, don't be this way. I explained it all to you. This is the opportunity of a lifetime! I can't just leave it. You must understand."

"I understand that you believe that your career is more important than the woman you claimed to love with all of your heart. I understand that I am second to this _opportunity of a lifetime_. I understand…"

"B-chan…" Goten put his hand on Bra's shoulder.

She violently shook him away. "Don't touch me, Goten. Just leave."

Goten knew that it was useless. He knew that he had hurt her beyond repair, and that she would never forgive him for that. Broken-hearted, Goten took one last look at the woman he loved. "Goodbye, Bra. I love you."

She did not respond. She just stared out the window, as a plane rose from the runway, and took to flight. She could not look at him. She could not let him see the pain he had cause her. She could not let him see her so weak. 

Goten walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, B-chan," Goten sighed. He was dreading what would happen when he got back. Would she have moved on? Would she have started a family without him? Or, had he scarred her so deeply, that she would never trust a man again? No one had mentioned anything about Bra in their messages to him. And if he asked, they never answered the question.

"Something wrong?" Brett asked.

"No, nothing."

Brett smiled. "Tell you what. When we get to Singapore, we'll go to one of those stripper joints. Check out some of the pretty girls. Sound good?"

"Yeah, whatever." _There's only one pretty girl that I want, but she's a long way from Singapore. She'll always be too far away._

* * * * * *

Goten and Bra had always known and loved each other. He had been there on the day of her birth. "My little B-chan" was what he had always called her. Trunks' little sister. She filled that role for Goten also. He loved her as the little sister he never had. She called him "Goten-ojisan", just like her best friend did. As she was his little sister, he was her uncle.

Time passed, and they both changed. Goten started going through girlfriends faster than he went through T-shirts. Bra discovered boys, and _they_ discovered her perfect figure. But Goten and Bra continued their original relationship. Brother, sister. Uncle, niece. 

But one day, something happened. Something changed. Goten and Bra started to see the other as everyone else did. Goten was the attractive, but somewhat sleazy, guy with a cell phone almost glued to his ear. Bra was the beautiful Capsule Corp. heiress. Suddenly, everything was different.

~*~*~*~*~

Goten took several deep breaths. _Ge-argh! What's going on? I've never been so nervous about asking a girl out! But I guess it _is _B-chan. And once Vegeta or Trunks finds out, I'm a dead man. Oh well. Here goes. _He rang the doorbell.

Bra answered it. "G-Goten! What are you doing here? I mean…Trunks isn't here."

"Yeah, I…uh…know. I actually wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sh-Sure." Bra moved aside, and the two of them went inside.

"Are you glad to be finished school?" Goten asked.

"Very!" Bra sat on a couch, and Goten sat next to her. "It's such a relief! No more stress."

"So, do you have a date for your end of school ball?"

"I've had plenty of offers, but I haven't found one that I want yet." _Because the one I want is 13 years older than me._

"Do you have someone in particular in mind?"

"Maybe"

"So, why don't you just ask him?" _Moron! You came here to ask _her_ out, not help her ask out some other guy!_

"Well, I guess I could do that." Bra took a deep breath. "Goten, would you take me to my end of school ball?"

Goten nearly fell off the chair. He couldn't believe it! Bra had just asked him out! **He** was the guy she wanted as her date. That meant…

"Bra…of course I will. I actually came here to ask** you** out!"

"Serious?"

Goten nodded. "And I was so worried you wouldn't want to, with me being 13 years older and all."

"I don't care about that! I've always loved you, Goten. Sure, you used to be like a brother to me, but…I guess I wanted you to be more."

"Well…that's what you've got." Goten touched his lips to Bra's, and they shared the first of many intimate moments.

~*~*~*~*~

Goten fell asleep on the plane. Brett let him sleep. He would wake him when they arrived in Singapore.

* * * * * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, we've started our descent. Could you please return to your seats, and fasten your safety belts. We'd like to thank you for flying with us, and hope that your flight was enjoyable. The weather in Singapore is warm and humid."

As soon as the announcement was over, Brett shook Goten awake. "Yo, Son! We're here."

"Mmm…just five more minutes, Kaasan, please," Goten grumbled.

Brett smiled. He was used to Goten's lazy nature. They had been friends – as well as business partners – for three years now. Brett often wondered how a Japanese man, who got through college on scholarships, and a rich little English boy could become such good friends, but he and Goten were.

Goten did not feel as deeply about their friendship as Brett did. Sure, Brett was a great guy, and fun to be around, but he had nothing on Trunks. Number one – there was no way that the two of them could spar. Goten would break Brett's frail human body.

Goten yawned, and opened his eyes. He smiled lop-sided grin. "Are we there already?"

"Yep, so get your lazy arse up, before the flight attendants drag us off the plane…actually, on second thought, that might not be too bad. One of those chicks was hot!"

Goten laughed, already recovering from his earlier depression. The two men collected their hand luggage, and got off the plane.

* * * * * *

The hotel where Goten and Brett were staying for the night turned out to be only a block away from the red-light district – much to Brett's joy. The bellboy had advised them that _The Blue Lagoon_ was supposed to be one of the best stripper bars in the city.

"Hurry up, Son!" he urged. "I want to go to this _Blue Lagoon _place!"

"Heh, maybe we'll see Brooke Shields there," Goten mumbled. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

They walked towards the neon lights and huge XXX signs. Goten looked around him, and was glad of his Saiyan heritage. He wouldn't have dared walk down _these_ streets as a normal human. He didn't know how Brett had the courage.

__

The Blue Lagoon was easily recognised by the huge sign – a neon coconut palm next to a neon lagoon. At the front door there was a poster, showing the girls that would be performing on that night.

"Oh, sweet Lord, look at these girls." Brett studied the poster. "Lisa, the lap dancer, Coco, everyone's favourite topless bar-maid, and…Oh yes! Satine! I've heard about her. She's supposed to be one of the hottest chicks alive, and she has this routine…this is gonna be great!"

Brett rushed in. Before following, Goten took a quick look at the poster, shaking his head at his friend's eagerness. He couldn't make out the face of the girl called "Satine" (it was obviously a stage name), but she had a great body.

Goten sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this." He walked into the bar.

It was crowded inside. Very. Apparently, Satine was a huge attraction. Goten weaved his way through the cheering and drunk men, and the topless waitresses, to Brett.

"Oh, there you are," said Brett, not looking away from the stage. "Check out the two up there. Twins. Veeeeery nice."

"Hmm. Yeah." Goten already wanted to leave. He felt dirty. He hadn't been to a strip club since he was 21. _Why did I agree to this?_

The Twins left the stage, and the lights were dimmed further. A single spotlight focussed on a girl on the stage. She had flowers sprinkled threw her light red hair, and was wearing a silver bikini top, skirt, high-heels and cape.

"The French are glad to die for love…" Nicole Kidman's voice echoed through the club. The girl on the stage mimed the words, and as the music of "Sparkling Diamonds" started, she started to dance with perfect rhythm and grace.

"Damn. I didn't think she'd be _this _hot!" whispered Brett.

Goten said nothing. There was something strangely familiar about Satine. _I _did _see "Moulin Rouge" twice. That might be it._

"A kiss on the hand may be…quite continental, But diamonds are a girl's best friend." The girl mimed so well, it looked like she was actually singing. She flicked off her cape and threw it into the crowd, then shimmied as she sang, "and we all lose our charms in the end."

Her shoes were the next to go, one of them hit a guy standing near Goten in the head, and he fell on the floor, unconscious. _Yeesh! That girl is strong! I wonder if she plays baseball._

Satine twirled around a pole in the centre of the stage. "Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl." Instead of blowing a kiss, Satine grabbed her skirt and ripped it off, revealing the G-string underneath. The audience howled louder. "Come and get me boys!"

Several men clawed their way onto the stage, but Satine kicked them in the face. Goten couldn't help grinning. _Serves them right. Perverts._ For a moment, Goten forgot that he himself was also…watching the show.

"It's coming up to the good part!" Brett shouted over the howls. "I've heard that she comes into the audience, grabs some lucky guy, and takes him onto the stage with her!"

"Oh, wow." Goten did not even attempt to hide his sarcasm. 

But true to Brett's word, Satine jumped off the stage and into the crowd. She sauntered through the crowd, ignoring the hands that brushed across her breasts. Goten was now about ready to leave. He couldn't believe the way that these men were disrespecting the poor girl. But at that moment, a hand grabbed his tie, and pulled him forward. It seemed Satine had chosen him.

She got half way through miming, "Let's make love."

Goten would never forget that moment. That moment where only he and the stripper existed. The howls and jeers faded out of existence. It was only the two of them. He stared into a pair of blue eyes which he had known so well, and she stared into the coal black eyes of the man she had once given her heart to.

"B-chan…?"


	2. Part 2

**__**

Once in a While

And that's all the time that it takes

For a heart to turn to stone

The sweeter the wine, the harder to make the break

You hear something about someone you thought you'd known

Part Two

The stripper with the stage name of Satine slowly backed away from Son Goten. Her eyes were filled with horror, shock and pain. Suddenly, she turned, and fled to the back rooms of the club. "Sparkling Diamonds" continued to play, but there was no one to mime the words.

The club owner finally realised that his star attraction had abandoned her routine. He sent out several other strippers, in the hope of keeping the audience settled.

Brett looked at Goten. The demi-Saiyan had a look of disbelief on his face. "Yo, Goten! What the Hell just happened?"

Goten shook his head, to break his daze. "Brett, I've gotta do something. I probably won't get back to the hotel tonight."

"What about our flight tomorrow?"

"I'll try to make it, but if I don't, just go without me. I'll meet you in Japan."

"But, Goten…"

"Just trust me, Brett. This is very important. Just trust me."

* * * * * *

Bra Briefs Vegeta drank a large glass of water, and wiped her eyes. Her mascara was already running down her face. She washed her face, then refilled her glass. Unlike most of the other strippers she worked with, Bra did not rely on heroine to calm her nerves. She had learnt plenty of relaxation techniques during her teenage years.

But today, none of them seemed to be working. 

She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't need to look behind her to see who it was.

"Bra?"

Bra took a deep breath, but still did not turn around. "_Ah, je suis désolée. Je ne parle pas le japonais!_"

"Don't give me that shit, Bra. I know it's you. Do you think I could ever forget you?"

Bra finally turned around, and the look on her face was enough to make a grown man quiver in fear. "Gee, why don't you tell me! Since your job was soooooo important to you, I thought that maybe it had taken my place in your mind."

"B-chan…" Goten placed his hand on her cheek. She slapped him.

"Keep your fucking hands off me, you son of a bitch. No offence to ChiChi-san, there."

Goten sighed, and rubbed his temples. The slap had not injured him physically, but the pain of rejection was starting to sink in. He sighed again. "Okay, fine. I realise that you're still pissed at me. But can we just put that aside for a moment. What the Hell are you doing here? Didn't you want to become a nurse? I know people do have weird, kinky ideas about nurses, but this is a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

Bra rolled her eyes at Goten's attempt at a joke. "This is none of your business, Goten. Just leave. Go back to India, and your perfect job."

"Actually, I'm on my way back to Japan. I was able to get a transfer."

"Well, bully for you!"

"Kami-sama, Bra! Can't we act like adults?" He lowered his voice. "And go somewhere else? I'm not all that comfortable about being in a strip-club."

Bra controlled the urge to make some snide remark. Instead, she sighed, "Yeah, alright. I should be getting home soon, anyway. Let me just get my coat."

Bra walked into another room, and soon returned, wearing a long, black leather jacket, and a new pair of shoes. She had also grabbed her bag. "Alright, let's go."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Are you only wearing your stripping outfit under that?"

Bra rolled her eyes again. "I _did_ put a skirt on." She continued to mutter something that sounded like, "Stupid fucking pervert."

The two of them left _The Blue Lagoon_.

~*~*~*~*~

"That was the greatest movie ever!" exclaimed Goten, as he and his five closest friends left the cinema complex.

"Yeah, who would've thought an elf could be so hot!" Marron giggled. 

Trunks looked at his watch. "Whoops! Gotta go. Capsule Corp. has been without me for long enough. See y'all later!"

He gave Marron a quick peck on the cheek, and flew off.

"I should probably be getting home soon, anyway," said Marron. "Bye." She turned at the next street.

"Did your otousan give me a curfew for getting you home?" Uub asked Pan.

"I don't think so," she answered. "Besides, curfews only work at night. It's still daytime. Let's go do something else!"

"Well, we'll leave you to it," said Goten. "I wanted to…show Bra something at my place."

Bra gave Goten an odd look. He leant in close to her, and whispered, "My Okaasan isn't home."

Bra caught on, and grinned. "Oh, yeah. That's right. We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Uh, okay. Bye, Bra. Goten." Pan shook her head. Uub waved to them. Then Uub and Pan wandered away, hand in hand.

"You are pathetic, do you know that?" Bra said.

Goten grinned. "Yep. Let's go."

Bra and Goten flew back to the Son house. Goten unlocked the door, and led Bra to the couch. They both sat down.

"So, where is ChiChi-san?" Bra asked, snuggling into Goten's embrace.

"Gone to visit Gohan and Videl." 

Goten grinned again. He lightly kissed Bra, tracing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly, and the kiss became deeper. His hands slid up her sides, and started to undo the buttons on her shirt. He cupped his hands over her breasts, and kissed down her neck. 

"You are so hot, B-chan," Goten murmured against Bra's chest.

"Goten?" The front door opened. Goten sat up, and Bra quickly did her shirt back up again, smoothed her hair, and straightened her skirt.

"Okaasan!" Goten greeted. "You're home early!"

"Yes, I thought I should get home and start dinner. Hello, Bra-chan."

"Hi, ChiChi-san." Bra bowed.

"Oh, Goten, there's a letter for you."

ChiChi handed an envelope to her son. He ripped it open, and scanned the letter. "Sweet Kami-sama! I don't believe it!"

"What?" Bra and ChiChi asked together.

"I've been offered an IT position with _Williams and Kent_. They're a huge Law firm. It's basically impossible to get a job with them!"

"Congratulations!" ChiChi embraced Goten. 

Bra smirked. "If it's practically impossible to get a job with them, how did you manage?"

"Well, it _is_ in India…"

Bra's smile faded. "India?"

"Yeah. This is so great! But bad too. I have to take this job, but…I don't wanna leave."

Bra didn't hear the end of what Goten said. The phrase _"I have to take this job"_ kept going through her mind. _"I have to take this job."_

Bra ran out of the Son house, tears already streaming down her face.

~*~*~*~*~

Bra opened to door of her apartment, obviously trying to be quiet. Goten wondered why. He assumed that Bra would live alone.

The apartment was fairly small. One bedroom, bathroom, tiny kitchen, and a living room. Bra seemed to think that she needed to explain the size. "It ain't much, but the rent is good. Besides, it does well enough for us."

"Us…?"

Bra smiled slightly. "Follow me."

She led Goten to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. "My neighbour has a key to my apartment. She keeps an on things while I'm at work."

Lying on the bed, sleeping, was a tiny form. 

"Goten, this is my daughter, Estella."


	3. Part 3

**__**

Once in a While

So baby don't cry, like there's no tomorrow

After the night, there's a brand new day

And there'll be no pain, and no more sorrow

So wash your face, and phone my place, it'll be okay

__

Chapter 3

All Goten could do was stand there, mouth open in shock. _D-daughter? Bra has a daughter? No way! _He didn't know what to say to Bra. There was one question that he wanted to ask, but he had no idea how to ask it. And he knew he wouldn't like the answer, whatever it was.

Bra knew what was on his mind, and answered his question before he asked it. "No, Goten. She isn't yours. She's almost four years old. Much too old to be your daughter."

"Not mine…?" Goten felt relieved, but also slightly upset. If Estella was not his child, then it meant that Bra _had_ found someone else. 

"What? Did you think that I'd just wait for you? After what you did to me? You broke my heart, Goten! _And_ I had no idea when – or if – you were coming back. I wasn't going to waste my life by waiting away for some jerk who's career was more important than me!"

"Bra…"

Bra sighed. "Sorry, I'm being bitter. It's just a little strange for me. I never expected to see you again. Especially not while I was here."

"Hmm. You haven't told me why you're here yet. Was it the father's decision? Did he want to move here?"

"It was his fault that I came to Singapore, but not his decision. I met him at college. I thought he was perfect. I forgot that there's no such thing."

~*~*~*~*~

Bra found a nice spot to sit, opened her anatomy book and started reading. She found studying inside boring and stuffy. As a Saiyan, she hated being confined.

Bra had been reading for less than ten minutes when a shadow replaced her sun. She looked up to see a young man, grinning down at her. She glared at him.

"Um, did you want something?" she asked, irritated.

"No, not really. Just came to introduce myself. I'm Touya Ida." The man grinned again.

"That's nice. I'm Bra Briefs Vegeta. Now would you move out of my sun, so that I can continue studying?"

Touya moved, but he did not leave. Instead he sat down next to her. "What're you studying? Anatomy? Wow! Are you studying Medicine? Want to be a doctor?"

"Nurse."

"Oh, yeah. Shoulda guessed that. You're not in any of my classes, and I'm studying Medicine. Hmm, maybe we can play Doctors 'n' Nurses some time. Hahahahahahaha!"

Bra gritted her teeth. _If that wasn't the worst pick-up line ever, I don't know what is!_

Realising that Bra was not amused, Touya stopped laughing. "Look, you probably think I'm a really annoying jerk right now. But I'm not really. I was just trying to start conversation, cos you seemed like a pretty cool chick. I've seen you around the campus a fair bit. So, I'm sorry for being a dickhead. And to prove that I'm an okay guy…do you wanna come out to lunch with me?"

Bra sighed. When he wasn't being annoying, Touya was actually kind of cute. And since he claimed that he was an alright guy, she was willing to give him a chance. Besides, she hadn't eaten all day, and the mentioning of lunch had made her Saiyan stomach growl like a rabid dog. "Okay then."

"Sweet!" Touya helped Bra to her feet, and the two of them walked in the direction of the nearest food store.

~*~*~*~*~

"Touya _was_ a great guy…to begin with. After he took me out to lunch, we started dating. We were pretty serious, too." Bra was telling Goten about Touya, who was obviously Estella's father. Goten listened intently, wanting to know just what Touya had done to make Bra leave her family and friends.

"It was when we started sleeping together that the trouble started. We were always careful – used condoms and stuff. But they're only 90% effective, you know, and I guess Touya and I fell into that unlucky 10%. I freaked out when I found out. I didn't want to tell Touya, because I knew that he'd freak too. But Pan convinced me to, and he actually was pretty good about it.

"He agreed to accept responsibility, and we decided to get married. I dropped out of college (it was getting boring anyway – I don't think I'm right to be a nurse), but Touya kept going. It was alright for him to do that, because my parents told me they'd help us out if we needed it, and I started working at Capsule Corp. 

"The wedding was pretty simple. We mainly went through with it because we thought we had to. Things were good for a while! The baby was born (my okaasan was ecstatic). I called her Estella. It came from the Lord of the Rings."

"I remember that movie," said Goten. "We saw it – all of us – the day that I got offered this job."

Bra frowned, but did not start crying or screaming at Goten. "Well, this was from the book, not the movie. _Estel_, was Elvish for _Hope_, so I used a feminine version, because that's what she was to me. New hope."

"It's a pretty name."

"I know." Bra continued with her story. "I thought that everything was perfect. I had a beautiful daughter, and a caring husband. I had beaten both of my best friends to married life – Marron and Trunks got married about six months later, and Pan and Uub, about a year after that. But I'm sure you already know that.

"I always used to wonder how Touya could manage to study so well, and still be a good father. Then I found his little stash of Speed. But I didn't say anything. I probably should have. When Estella was about two and a half, the Speed must have stopped working. Or Touya just cracked. I don't know. He became violent, but only in our home, when no one else was there. In the company of my family, or other students, he remained the perfect man. That's why I could never tell anyone. Or retaliate."

"Retaliate?"

"He hit me, Goten. Well, to tell the truth, he started to hit Estella first. When I protected her, he hit me instead. I was scared, and didn't know what to do about it. I hit him back one time, fairly hard. He told me that if I tried it again, he'd sue me (and my family) for everything we owned. And I knew he would win if he did. So I just took it. The bruises always healed quickly, so no one ever noticed, and if they did, Touya always had a perfectly acceptable reason. Eventually, I couldn't take any more. Estella was old enough to understand what was going on by that stage. She would beg Touya to stop. So he started to hit her again. I could not let my daughter live such a life. So, one day, I packed my bags, and left, taking Estella with me. 

"I didn't know where to go, so I just went to the airport, and got a ticket on the first plane leaving. And that was to Singapore. So, there you have it, Goten. That's why I'm here. To escape my abusive husband."

"Your family…they don't know you're here, do they?"

Bra looked at the floor. "No, they don't. Because they trusted Touya, I could not let them know where I was. If they knew, then he would know too."

"Bra! They care about you! They must be so worried about you!"

"Goten, forget it. It's not your problem. Even though I used to blame you say it was your fault, I know that I can't blame anyone but myself. This is my problem, Goten. This is my life. Only I need to worry about it.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want. The couch is actually fairly comfortable. I'm going to bed. Good night." Bra walked into the room where Estella was sleeping peacefully. She shut the door, leaving Goten alone at the table, staring into his empty teacup, and if searching for the answers there.

The main thing that worried Goten, was Bra's family. He couldn't believe that Bra had not told them. For all they knew, she could be dead. 

Goten took out his cell phone. He dialled a number, and hoped that it was not too late in Japan.

"_Moshi moshi_," a groggy male voice answered.

"Hey, Trunks."

"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed. "Nice to hear from you! What's shaking?"

"Well, I'm on my way home. I'm coming back to Japan – I was able to get a transfer."

"That's great! When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully." Goten took a deep breath. _Time to test you out, Trunks. Sorry, pal._ "I can't wait to see everyone again! By the way, how's B-chan? I haven't heard much about her in your emails."

Trunks went silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, the tone of his voice was different. Like a person trying to hide the truth from someone they didn't want to hurt. "Uh…she's fine. Just finishing up her nurses course. Still single too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's really strange, considering that I'm in her apartment in Singapore at the moment, saw her stripping in a tacky club called _The Blue Lagoon_ earlier tonight, and was just told the story of her turbulent marriage and abusive husband."

"Bra's in Singapore!?!" In the background, Goten could hear a sleepy female voice ask Trunks who he was talking. Trunks told Marron not to worry, and that he would tell her in the morning.

"You've been worried about her, haven't you?"

"Of course."

"I've heard her side. Can you tell me yours?"

"Well, you just confirmed something that we've suspected since she left. The thing about Touya – her husband – abusing her. When she went missing, the police searched Bra and Touya's apartment. They found blood – Bra's and Estella's. Estella is her daughter, but you probably already know that. Touya was arrested, because the police thought that he had murdered them both, then made it look like Bra had ran away. He was found not guilty, but we always suspected he had done something. He died a little while ago. Drug overdose. We were just about to get a retrial too."

"So…you thought Bra was dead?"

"At first, yes. But just after the original trial, I got an email. It just said: 'I'm okay. –B'. That's it. Me being the optimistic person I am, assumed it was from Bra, and I guess I'm right. Singapore. Unbelievable."

"I'm catching a plane out to Japan tomorrow. And I'm bringing Bra and Estella with me." With that, Goten hung up.


	4. Part 4

**__**

Once in a While

And that's all the time that it takes

For a heart to beat again

So give me a sign that a lover makes

You look around, the one you've found is back again

__

Chapter 4

Bra woke relatively early the next morning (especially since she hadn't gotten to bed until late). Goten was snoring on the couch, his belt, tie, jacket and shoes on the floor next to him. Against her will, Bra smiled. She had never expected to see this again – Goten's sleeping form. During the time that they had been going out, Bra had sat and watched Goten sleep on several occasions. It gave her an odd sense of security. A feeling she never experienced while watching Touya sleep.

Bra jumped at a noise from behind her. She turned, and there stood Estella, grinning.

"Scared you!" the little girl giggled. Bra simply shook her head. 

Estella was the image of her father – brown hair, green eyes. Bra was glad of that, since it meant that she did not have to dye Estella's hair to prevent her from being recognised. The bright aqua hair colour of the Briefs females was not exactly common, which was why Bra had dyed her own hair. It meant that every time someone said, "Y'know, you look just like the Capsule Corp. heiress, Bra…", she could simply reply, "Yeah, a lot of people tell me that. I guess that's why my boss hired me." 

"Who's that?" Estella queried, spying the sleeping man on the couch.

"Oh, that's one of Okaasan's friends," answered Bra. "His name is Son Goten. You can introduce yourself to him when I wake him up."

But Bra didn't need to wake Goten. He rolled over in his sleep…straight onto the floor. He hit it with a loud thump, then jumped up, very much awake. "Wha…? Oh, morning Bra."

"Yes, it is," was her smart-arsed reply. Bra gave Estella a little tap on the shoulder.

The four-year-old stepped forward. "Konnichiwa, Son Goten. I'm Estella Ono. Can you be my friend as well as my okaasan's?"

Goten raised an eyebrow to Bra. "Ono?"

"I was too lazy to make up a name – so sue me. I should have chosen a different one. I always get asked if I'm related to Yoko." Bra gave a little smile. "Estella, would you like to talk to Goten while I make some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Estella grabbed Goten's hand. "Come on, Goten. I'll show you my toys!" She led him to the bedroom that she shared with her mother.

Bra smiled as they left. _Why does this image seem so right to me?_ But she knew the answer. It seemed so right because some tiny part of her still adored Goten. Some tiny part of her loved seeing him as a father figure to her daughter. _I wonder if we could ever get it to work again._ Bra shook her head. _Of course it can't work. He's going back to Japan. I can't go back there. I can't go back to where Touya can get to Estella again._

With a sigh, Bra started to clean the table. Goten had left his cell phone on the table, next to his teacup. As Bra picked up the phone, she bumped one of the buttons. The last call Goten had made appeared on the screen. _Trunks' Mobile_.

Bra eyes widened in horror. She raced to the bedroom. "Um, Estella? Kaasan needs to speak with Goten for a moment. You stay in here, okay?"

"Hai, Okaasan," said Estella.

Goten left the bedroom, and followed Bra to the kitchen. 

She held up his phone. "Care to explain **this**?"

Goten wondered what Bra was so stressed about. Then he read what was displayed on the screen of his phone. "Oh! I…uh…um…felt like calling Trunks last night. Y'know, to tell him I was coming back."

"You only thought of doing that last night? What a coincidence."

"Well, seeing you again reminded me that I hadn't told him."

"So you rang him up either in the middle of the night, or in the early hours of the morning."

"Yeah…" Goten knew his argument was failing miserably. He sighed in defeat. "Bra, I had to know what they thought. What they thought had happened to you."

Curiosity got the better of Bra. She raised an eyebrow, and allowed Goten to continue talking, and explain himself. She was slowly learning to let people do that. Hastiness had always been one of her lower points.

"At first, they thought Touya had killed you and Estella, then made it look like you'd run off. The cops found blood in the apartment. But Touya was found not guilty. Just after the trail, Trunks got an email…"

"Oh, he did get it! I wondered if he had, because I deleted the account I sent it from as soon as I had sent it." Bra looked Goten straight in the eye. "Did you tell him? Did you say where you were?"

"Yes," Goten quietly answered.

"I thought you might have. Well, I hope you enjoy seeing the bruises both my daughter and I are going to start bearing again." There was no anger in Bra's voice, but that made her comment worse. She sounded like she had been let down, and defeated. "What's India like? Do you think it would be a good place to raise Estella?"

"Bra, he's dead."

"Dead? Who?"

"Touya. He died just recently of a drug overdose. You're safe, and so is Estella."

Bra simply stared at the man that she had once loved with all of her heart. His words seemed too good to be true. _Touya's dead? I can't believe it. That fucking bastard is dead!_

"You're certain?"

Goten nodded.

Bra smiled. Truly. For the first time in five years, she was truly happy. She threw her arms around Goten. _Why is it that Goten is the one to tell me this news? He's always telling me things. Like my own private news reporter. And this almost makes up for the awful news he brought me five years ago._

Goten stood, and held Bra close to him. This was the feeling that he had missed for five long years. Many things had changed in those years.

Bra was now a red head, but no doubt, when they went back to Japan, she would change it back to its natural shade. She was also a mother, to a beautiful little girl, who had experienced more than a four-year-old girl should have to. Bra worked as a stripper, a job which was very beneath her. Bra deserved so much more than her life had given her. Holding her in his arms, Goten wondered is he would ever be able to give her all that she needed and desired. And more importantly, if she would ever let him try. He knew that he had hurt her beyond words, but he too had changed. He now knew what meant the most to him – the woman in his arms.

"Did Trunks tell you when he'd send someone to drag me home?" Bra asked.

"Today."

"Really? I wonder who he'll be able to get."

"Well, seeing as I'm already here…"

"Goten…"

"B-chan, I told Trunks that when I came home today, I would be bringing you and Estella with me."

Bra wanted to be angry with Goten. She wanted to scream at him for making a decision without her permission. But she couldn't. The joy of being able to see her family and friends again was too great. And it was all thanks to Goten.

"…Thank you…"

"No problem."

Estella had wandered out of the bedroom to see if Bra and Goten had finished talking. Goten hadn't seen her Barbie collection yet! When she came to the kitchen, Estella stopped in her tracks. Bra and Goten were standing in the kitchen, holding each other. 

"Um…Okaasan? Have you and Goten-san finished…talking now?" she snickered.

Bra and Goten broke apart. "Oh, uh…yes…we have." Bra walked over to her daughter and knelt in front of the young girl. "Estella, would you like to go back to Japan? And see everyone again?"

Estella's eyes filled with hope…and fear. "Japan?…but that's where Otousan is? I don't wanna go back there!"

Though Touya was dead, and Goten had never met him, Goten felt an immediate hatred for Bra's former husband. _No child should have to fear going near their father. That bastard._

"Well, honey, I have something to tell you." Bra put her hand on Estella's shoulder. The four-year-old had always been wise beyond her years. There was no point in sugarcoating truth for her. "Estella, your otousan is dead."

"Th…that means…we can go home!" Estella hugged her mother. 

"That's right, baby. You wait here, while I go start packing our stuff." Bra raced to the bedroom and started throwing things into the suitcases she had brought with her from Japan.

Estella and Goten stayed in the kitchen. The former stared at the latter, wondering just what had been going on between him and her mother.

"Are you really just my okaasan's friend?"

From the interaction Goten had seen between Bra and her daughter, he had worked out that it was impossible to lie to little Estella. _She'll be a bright one when she's older. Brilliant and beautiful. It seems to run in the family._ "Well, to tell the truth, Estella, we used to be an item. We used to go out together."

A pair of big green hope filled eyes stared at him. _'Estel' – Estella – Elvish for hope._ "Are you going to be my new otousan?"

Goten stared back at the little girl in front of him. What she had seen and experienced made her seem much older than four. She could see things, and understand them. 

Though she was not his true daughter, Goten would like nothing more than to raise her like she was. He could see himself and Bra as a happy couple, raising Estella together, with, perhaps, some more of their own. He could see them together, as if Touya had never existed. 

Goten smiled at Estella. "I don't know if I'll be your otousan, Estella. That decision is up to your okaasan. But maybe one day I will be. Maybe one day."

**__**

The End

^-^ I'm evil, aren't I? Well, you can't always have a happy ending. And not all stories have a distinct start and finish. I wrote this fic as one of those (well, also 'cause I had a dream that was sort of like this). 

I like writing "different" sorts of fics – in style and ideas. This is another style that I have tried – leaving the ending open. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


End file.
